


I have loved you since we we're 18

by lylakatzcriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Blaine Anderson just really loved his husband and he just needed to be a silly romantic
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I have loved you since we we're 18

Time is a weird thing. That’s all that Blaine Anderson knew. Blaine sat at his piano trying to write some. Music used to come so natural to him. He couldn’t think of anything for the life of him. He had so much he could write about. His beautiful husband and how their love grew from strangers to soulmates. Their one-year old daughter who has him wrapped around her little finger. Blaine laughed when he looked over at the frame photo they took when Ella was only 6 months old and the first time, they flew to see her grandparents in Ohio. 

Blaine loved his family so much. He always wanted a big family and Ella was the start of that. Before Blaine even realized the time the front door opened and he smiled when he saw his husband holding Ella with her diaper bag and some groceries. Blaine rushed over to take Ella from Kurt. Ella laughed and hugged her daddy. 

“daddy!” Blaine laughed and hugged Ella and kissed her cheek. It’s sort of crazy how much she’s starting to look like the both of them. They didn’t know who the father was. Kurt told him when they both gave sperms that he didn’t want to know. That he would love their child either way. Blaine is starting to think he sees more Kurt in Ella than himself. Which Blaine was completely fine with. He loved looking at the same blue eyes he fell in love with when he looks at his daughter. 

“How is my favorite bean? Did you have fun in daycare today? Daddy missed you a lot.” Ella nodded.

“Missed Daddy more.” Blaine smiles. 

Blaine starts to tickle Ella her laughter filling the room. Kurt never thought that he would be standing in his own home in NYC with his husband and daughter. If someone told him his freshman year this would be his future, he would have laughed at you. 

Blaine noticed his husband was zoning out. He walked over to him still holding Ella and using his other arm to wrap around his waste leaning his chin on his shoulder. 

“Papa okay?” Kurt shook his head finally realizing where he was.

“Papa is more than okay Bean. I have two of my favorite people right here. How could I not be okay?” He kissed his daughter’s cheek and then kissed his husband. Ella yawns. “Let me put her down and then we can talk.” Kurt nods kissing Blaine one more time before he leaves the room. 

No more than a few minutes later Blaine walks back into the kitchen. 

“That was quick.” Blaine nods. 

“She usually knocks right out after day care. It tires her out. We are so lucky to have a child that sleeps.” Kurt laughs. “She takes that after me. I was such a strong sleeper in high school.” Blaine nods and laughs 

"Yeah you we’re, trying to keep you up past midnight never working in my favor." Kurt nods.

“You said you wanted to talk?” Blaine nods. “We usually do when she’s asleep or other things.” Blaine winks. Kurt just laughs taking his husbands hand as they walk into the living room and sit on the couch. 

“are you okay Bee?” Blaine nods trying not to let his emotions get the best of him but, when it comes to Kurt and his love for him, he always loses control. Kurt kept hold of Blaine’s hand. Playing with his wedding ring. Blaine let the tears fall not really hiding it anymore. 

“Blaine honey, please talk to me. Your starting to scare me.” Blaine nods whipping his eyes. 

“You know. Right before we met, I had no idea where my life was going. I really was at my lowest point but, you know what saved me? That tap on my shoulder. You asking me what’s going on. I had no idea I was running down a hallway with my soulmate at the time. That’s what you are Kurt. You know it drives me kind of crazy how humans are just meant to hold each other. When I hold you, I think of home. I think of how much I love my husband and how fucking lucky I got to meet you so young. I think how come when you hold my hand, our fingers just fit so perfectly when they interlock.”

Blaine moved their hands to fit in that position. 

“When I hug you. God when I hug you. I never felt so safe so wanted being held by someone like you. The way I just fit in the crook of your neck.” 

Blaine did just that. Hugging Kurt felt so natural. Pulling away slowly. 

“When I did this during our first kiss.” He placed his hand on Kurt’s cheek whipping away the tears falling with his thumb. 

“It’s the most natural thing.” Kurt leans into the touch and sighs.

“It wasn’t a coincidence that our bodies are meant to hold each other Kurt. I was born to love you and god loving you is my favorite thing, I’m so lucky to call you my husband.” 

Blaine finished his little speech with tears in his eyes. Kurt taking his face in both his hands and leaning in to close the space between them and kissed his husband with as much passion as he could. Loving this man has been the only thing Kurt has only known. He didn’t want to be anywhere else. Blaine moaned ever so lightly. Taking in everything he could in that very moment. Wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck pulling him closer. Both getting lose in each other. 

Forgetting what time, it was they hear a soft cry coming from their small daughter. Blaine moans and leans his forehead against Kurt’s. Kurt laughs 

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet mister.” Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt once more before going to get Ella. Opening the door to the nursery Blaine just laughs seeing how happy his Ella is to see him. 

“You couldn’t just wait a few more minutes?” Ella shook her head no and lifted her arms ups wanting to be held. 

“You know I could never stay mad at you Bean. Come on lets’ go see Papa.” “Papa!” 

Blaine smiles when he sees Kurt starting on dinner. 

“Is that my Ella bean? Did you have a nice nap?” Ella nods. 

“I love you both so much.” Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt. “We love you more.” 

“Love daddy and papa.” 

They both look at their daughter and each kiss one of her cheeks. This is where they we’re supposed to be home as a family.


End file.
